OS: Give Me Love
by Miss-Moonlight-Granger
Summary: Voilà sept ans qu'elle l'aimait, qu'ils s'aimaient. Après sept ans de passion, tout devient plus clair. "Je... je ne sais pas quoi te dire Drago" "Ne me dis rien, montre moi seulement" OS Drago/Hermione


**_Hello les gens. J'ai eu récemment l'idée d'écrire un OS sur Dray et Herm' inspiré d'une musique, et comme le titre l'explique bien, cet OS est inspiré de la musique de mon dieu de la musique, Ed Sheeran-Give me Love. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille vivement d'aller sur YouTube et de l'écouter. Vous comprendrez ce que « Musique » veut dire. Sinon, je vous conseille aussi, vu que c'est une histoire appropriée à la musique (je pense bien oui :3 ) de l'écouter quand vous lirez l'OS. Non mais franchement, ce type c'est un génie. Enfin bref, j'arrête de parler de ma vie x) Bonne lecture ;P_**

* * *

_**OS : Give Me Love**_

* * *

Le premier Janvier, c'était le premier Janvier. Voilà six ans qu'elle l'aimait. Aujourd'hui sept. La guerre, les disputes, les cours, l'aide qu'elle devait consacrer à son ami pour vaincre la source du mal dans le monde magique, voilà le quotidien aujourd'hui d'Hermione Granger. Voilà sept an qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle aimait son pire ennemi. Elle ne voulait pas l'aimer, elle lutait tous les jours contre les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, mais elle n'arrivait pas, elle n'y arrivait plus. Lui, il ne la remarquait même pas. Enfin si, quand il voulait se défouler, les premières cibles qu'il avait, étaient Weasley, Potter et bien sûr Granger. Voilà sept ans, qu'Hermione Granger, fille de moldus éprouve le désir d'être aimé par le blond platine. Et quand celui-ci l'insultait, elle se sentait se consumer, petit à petit. Certes, personne dans l'école de sorcellerie, à part Harry, n'avait remarqué les réels sentiments qu'elle ressentait, qu'est-ce qu'elle était bonne comédienne tout de même. Même Ginny, pourtant sa meilleure amie, ne l'a jamais remarqué. Et elle la remerciait intérieurement pour ça. Elle ne se voyait pas devant son amie en train de confesser ses profonds désirs, ses profondes envies, ses douloureuses peines, d'un amour impossible.

_-Je t'aime Granger, oh ce que je t'aime, lui dit le Prince des Serpentards. Tu ne sais pas comment je te veux.._

_-Hermione ?_

_-Tu es ma lune, mon soleil, mon oxygène, ma vie…_

_-Hermione Bon sang !_

_-Sois mienne Hermione, oublions ce monde cruel où nos parents ne veulent pas de notre union. Sois ma Juliette, je serais ton Roméo. Tu seras mes nuits, je serais tes jours. Je serais ton rire, et toi mon bonheur. Je…_

- HERMIONE !

La brune se réveilla en sursaut. Oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Toujours le même rêve. Ou du moins toujours un rêve contenant quelques mots doux de la part du blond. Mais quand celle-ci se réveillait, tellement qu'elle était habituée par le coup sec que lui donnait la réalité, elle commençait à s'en habituer. Elle regarda Lavande, les yeux encore humides et combattant contre la lumière du jour.

-Oui ? répondit-elle tout simplement, la voix encore endormie.

-On va arriver en retard si tu ne bouges pas ton cul. Tu veux vraiment avoir une punition de Rogue ou quoi ?

-C'est bon, ce n'était pas la peine de crier comme ça. Il est quelle heure ?

-Il est 7h40 et 21 secondes, 23, 24, 25…

-… QUOI ? MAIS POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS REVEILLEE AVANT !

-Je ne sais pas, tu avais tellement l'aire conne à dormir alors que tu devais te préparer pour aller en cours, que j'ai préféré te laisser dormir, répondit ironiquement et calmement Lavande, alors qu'Hermione boutonnait les boutons de sa chemise blanche comme neige. Elle enfila après ses bas, ainsi que sa jupe sa cravate mal serrée et ses bottes. Elle alla à la salle de bain, et fit le minimum de toilette qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle se lava rapidement le visage ainsi que ses dents et brossa enfin ses cheveux pour sortir de sa chambre comme une furie. Elle sentait son ventre gargouiller, oh et puis tant pis pour le petit déjeuner. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ne boire que du café noir le matin. Habitude qu'elle avait prise durant ses vacances en France. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de potion qui venait d'être fermée par Dean Thomas, et essaya d'entrer le plus discrètement dans la salle, et de ne pas se faire remarquer par le professeur, mais peine perdue. Alors qu'il écrivait quelque chose dans un cahier, il dit à haute voix.

-Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger, cela m'étonne qu'une miss-je-sais-tout-arrive en retard au cours. Asseyez-vous rapidement, et ne trainez pas, sinon j'enlève dix points de plus.

_Eh bien dis-donc il a été sympa pour une fois, il n'a enlevé que 30 points. _ Hermione obéit, et s'assit près de Ron. Ils avaient cours de Potion avec les Serpentards. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un petit regard discret à Drago, qui avait plutôt l'aire amusé. Elle soupira, et se reconcentra sur le cours. La leçon d'aujourd'hui parlait du philtre de courage. Ils devaient le préparer seuls, et celui qui l'aurait le mieux fait, pourrait le garder. La sonnerie retentit, deux heures en compagnie de Severus Rogue et de ses cheveux gras d'un noir charbon s'achevaient enfin. Elle pourrait enfin manger. Dans les couloirs où l'on pouvait entendre un énorme brouhaha, alors qu'elle regardait le sol, marchant sans voir ce qui se présentait devant elle, quelqu'un la heurta, faisant tomber ses trois livres terre. Elle leva les yeux et le trouva, les dents serrés, qui laissaient voir sur sa mâchoire se former une bosse.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, espèce de saleté ambulante, tu n'as pas de yeux pour voir que tu allais m'écraser ou quoi ?

-C'est bon lâche-la, dit une voix inconnue aux oreilles d'Hermione ainsi qu'à ceux de Drago.

-Mais t'es qui toi, d'abord ? demanda le blond en se retournant.

-Je m'appelle James, James Jedusor. Je suis nouveau dans cette école et vu comment tu as parlé à cette jeune fille, je trouvais ça immonde. Tu te prends pour qui ?

-Alors je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec notre nouvel élève ! James Jedusor, dit la voix de Mme McGonagall qui avait sorti de nulle part.

-Oui, lâcha Drago avec un regard foudroyant.

-Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Venez s'il vous plait. Il lança un dernier regard noir au nouveau et se retourna pour suivre McGonagall.

-Salut, comme tu viens de le comprendre, je m'appelle James.

-Hermione…

-Je… je vois que tu es troublée par mon nom de famille. Mais je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec ce monstre. Je n'ai pas choisis mon nom tu sais…

-Oui, je suis vraiment désolé, je suis vraiment impolie. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis en Gryffondor.

-Enchanté Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type-là ?

-Malefoy ?

-Oui.

-C'est mon pire ennemi. Noussommes la lune et le soleil, lui et moi.

-Ne l'écoute pas, tu es très jolie, dit celui-ci avant de s'abaisser pour ramasser ses livres. Tiens, lui dit-il en lui donnant ses bouquins.

-Merci… tu es dans quelle maison ?

-Je suis dans Serdaigle. L'année dernière j'étais à Beauxbâtons mais j'ai dû venir ici, en Ecosse car mon père devait venir et faire partie de L'ordre.

-Ah ça s'est vraiment intéressant ! _Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fous !_

-Oui, tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'au prochain cours ? On a cours ensemble.

-Avec joie.

Les cours étaient enfin terminés. Une longue journée enfin achevée. Fatiguée par les leçons et devoirs, Hermione donna le mot de passe à l'homme du tableau qui dégustait du vain, et entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-Ouais je te jure qu'il va se marier avec cette poufiasse, entendit-elle dire. Prise par la curiosité, la rouge et or s'avança du petit groupe de filles, assises toutes en un cercle. Tout le monde le dit, même elle-même l'a dit.

-De qui vous parlez ? demanda Hermione, prise par sa curiosité.

-On Parle de Pansy Parkinson qui sera à partir des prochaines vacances d'été la future Mrs Malefoy. Hermione se figea. Elle avait raté un battement. Non, ce n'étais pas possible, pas lui, pas elle, pas maintenant. Non, ce n'est pas tout de suite, mais c'est pour bientôt. Quelques mois. Elle sentait une boule de ciment chaud s'installer au beau milieu de sa gorge. Ses yeux devenant humides. Tandis que les six autres filles parlaient de la rumeur qui courrait sur le couple de futurs mariés, Hermione se retira. Elle devait partir. Loin. Car elle devait vider ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle voulait pleurer, crier, casser ce qui lui venait sous la main, mais c'était pour elle un peu exagéré non ? Ce n'est que le garçon que vous aimez depuis toute votre enfance et adolescence qui a donné serrement de fidélité à une garce non ?

Give me love, like her…

'Cause lately I've been waking up alone…

Painte splattered teardrops on my shirt…

Told you I let them go…

Elle sortit de la salle commune, elle marcha dans les froids couloirs de Poudlard, les yeux remplis de larmes. Pourquoi autant de faiblesse de sa part ? Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Dumbledore lui avait donné la permission d'entrer dans la bibliothèque à n'importe quelle heure, car elle devait souvent faire des recherches, et c'était sa façon de la récompenser de toute l'aide qu'ils les apportent à la chasse anti Voldy. Alors elle se dirigea, plongée dans l'obscurité, à peine une petite lueur de lumière sortant de sa baguette, l'aidant à ne pas tomber, ou à mieux se diriger vers la salle de savoir, même si le chemin qui y menait Hermione le connaissait déjà par cœur. Elle lança à la porte un sort qui déverrouilla la serrure. Et commença à se faufiler, entre chaque bibliothécaire. Et puis sentit quelque chose dans la poche de son pull qu'elle avait mis, sans vraiment prendre le temps de bien voir lequel c'était. Elle sentait un paquet en plastique, et une espèce de tube. Elle sortit l'objet de sa poche et se souvint enfin. Elle se souvint de la nuit où quelqu'un lui avait offert…

*Flash-Back*

Hermione marchait seule dans les ruelles de Paris. Ses parents étaient au musée du Louvre. Hermione voulait les accompagner, mais elle l'avait déjà visité il y a deux ans, mais n'avait pas profité de son précédent voyage pour visiter la ville. Elle venait de faire le tour de tout Paris, et maintenant elle venait de terminer à pied la rue Des Champs Elisée.

_Quelle beauté, ce pays. Si je pouvais y vivre…_

Alors que la nuit tombé elle se dirigeait vers son hôtel, une voix l'interpela.

-Psssst. Hermione se retourna. Dans une ruelle salle, elle vit un homme, habillé d'un jean délavé et d'un sweatshirt rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-…Vous êtes une touriste à ce que je vois… j'ai quelque chose à t'offrir ma belle… un cadeau de la France… L'homme s'approcha de la fille qui commençait à avoir peur. Tiens ça, c'est ma spécialité. Quand tu seras en mode tendue.. ça te détendra un max… ou bien quand tu ne te sens pas bien aussi… prends ! J'insiste… La fille avait peur que si elle refuse son cadeau, se fou l'agresse, alors elle prit le sachet qu'il lui tendait, ignorant encore son contenu. Elle le remercia, hocha la tête et s'en alla à toute vitesse. Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit le petit sac en plastique, et vit qu'à l'intérieur, il y avait une espèce de poudre blanche qui ressemblait à du sucre… Elle savait maintenant ce que c'était…

*Fin du Flash-Back*

Elle se souvint enfin. Elle ouvrit le paquet. Si l'homme disait vraie, elle aurait sûrement moins mal. Certes, c'était sal, lâche de sa part de prendre la voie facile, mais elle voulait se sentir mieux, alors pourquoi pas ? Elle s'assit, et versa un peu de poudre sur la table. Elle ferma le petit paquet en plastique et le cacha dans sa poche. Pas loin, il y avait un morceau de parchemin. Elle en arracha un bout et le roula. Elle soupira avant de ramener le bout de papier à son nez, et aspira la poudre blanche. La drogue ne prit que quelques secondes à agir. Elle avait sûrement pris une grande dose. Elle voyait des couleurs partout, se sentait heureuse. Elle rigolait toute seule. Elle se sentait bien, alaise, ne se préoccupait de rien au monde. Un rythme, de la musique dans sa tête. Quelques paroles, des livres qui parlaient. _Des livres qui parlent ? Wow, c'est trop cool ce truc, se disait-elle à haute voix. _ Elle marchait dans la bibliothèque, déchirait des pages de bouquins qui l'insultaient et chatait « Oh Happy Day ». Ne s'amusant pas assez toute seule dans cette bibliothèque, elle décida de sortir. Il était 1h30 du matin. Elle avait dépassé le couvre-feu d'une heure trente, et elle n'était pas préfète en chef, et donc n'avait aucune excuse pour sa présence dans les couloirs de Poudlard à une heure aussi tardive.

*Point de vue*

Bon sang, je vais me marier. Je ne veux pas me marier, je suis trop jeune. Et surtout, je ne veux pas me marier avec elle. Pas elle ! Pourquoi mes parents l'ont choisi, elle ! Je ne sais pas il y a plein d'autres filles ! Certes, elle est bonne, mais je devrais vivre le restant e mes jours à ses côtés ! Quand-même ! Pensif, concentré sur son avenir, était Drago. Il tourna la tête et vit sur son réveil qu'il était 1h25 du matin. Il avait oublié de faire sa ronde. Oui, Drago était préfet en chef avec un autre élève de Serdaigle, et c'était aujourd'hui son tour de faire sa ronde. Et comme on était Vendredi, il trouverait certainement pleins d'élèves qui ne respectent pas ce maudit couvre-feu. Il se leva de son lit, à contre cœur, et mit ses chaussures ainsi que sa cape et sa baguette. Il sortit de sa chambre ainsi que de la salle commune des préfets en chef, et commença à descendre les escaliers en marbre. De temps à autres, ils trouvaient quelques élèves de Serdaigle ou de Gryffondor roder, faisant Merlin sais quoi –espèces de coquins-. Bien sûr, quand il trouvait des Serpentards, il était évident qu'il enlève moins de points que s'il ne s'agissait d'élèves d'autres maisons. Il avait tout parcouru, enfin presque tout. Il lui restait qu' à faire le tour de l'aile ouest et la bibliothèque…

Il était à présent dans la tour d'astronomie, et pouvait voir de là-haut, la brume épaisse et blanche, danser à quelques mètres de haut du sol de terrain de Quidditch. Une brise froide, glaciale se heurta sur sa peau, ce qui eut le pouvoir de lui faire un petit frisson. Bon Merlin, ce qu'il haïssait son futur, et tous ceux qui allaient y participer. Il voulait juste rester jeune à jamais. Pourquoi pas immortellement ? Oui, il voulait être immortel, mais jeune. Chose impossible. Il soupira et lança un dernier regard dehors, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une petite lumière étinceler, et des corps bougeant dans une pièce au loin, dans la bibliothèque. Il fronça les sourcils, et sans vraiment réfléchir, il devina qui s'y était incrusté.. Granger. Bien sûr Granger. Qui d'autre voudrait aller à la bibliothèque et réviser, à part elle ? N'est-elle pas Miss-je-sais-tout ? Il eut un petit rictus, en pensant à tous les points qu'il pourrait enlever à Gryffondor après ça. Non mais… il avait oublié ce que Monsieur Dumbledore lui avait dit au début de l'année.

_-…Tout à fait monsieur Malefoy. Vous pourrez enlever des points à tous ceux qui ne sont pas dans leur dortoir après le couvre-feu, à une seule exception. Miss Granger est permise d'aller à n'importe quelle heure et quand elle le souhaite, dans la bibliothèque. Mais bien sûr, si vous ne la voyez pas dans les environs de la salle à savoir, vous pourrez éventuellement lui retirer des points. Mais faites attention monsieur Malefoy, ne profitez pas de votre pouvoir, pour punir n'importe qui de n'importe quelle autre maison sans excuse ! Tous points retirés doivent être mérités. Ainsi est de même pour les points que vous pouvez ajouter aux autres maisons…_

Non, mais quel vieux fou, tout de même ! Pourquoi Granger avait le droit de circuler dans les parages de la bibliothèque dans les heures autorisées ainsi que dans les heures interdites ? Quelque chose à voir avec Lord Voldemort ? Granger aiderait-t-elle Harry Potter à le vaincre ? Et ce Weasley, traitre à son sang ? Mais bien sûr, même pas besoin de se poser la question tout de même, ceci est évident. « L'amitié » chez les Gryffondors est « fondamentale ». Pff, je suis sûr, que si quelqu'un a un grand problème, ils ne s'y soucieront point. Marchant, la tête baissée, Drago se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Plus il s'approchait, plus il entendait des voix rigoler. Une seule voix, sa voix. Sa voix qui le rendait dingue.

Oui, il était amoureux d'Hermione, malgré toutes les insultes qu'il lui lance, ou tout simplement les mauvaises choses qu'il pense sur elle. Tous ces mots, ces coups-bas, ce n'était qu'une façons –assez bizarre je l'avoue- de faire en sorte, d'oublier ce sentiment de désir chez elle. Certes, elle avait changé depuis la première année. Elle avait eu un peu plus de poitrine, elle pouvait enfin dompter ses cheveux qui étaient d'habitude en bataille, elle avait un rire qui charmerait même un barbare et surtout, et c'est ce qui lui faisaient autant envie de l'avoir, c'était qu'elle était difficile à avoir. Néanmoins, elle était un peu coincée. Dès qu'on lui parlait de sexualité ou qu'on l'invitait à prendre un petit grand verre d'alcool, elle se faisait toujours une grande joie de refuser. Mais bon. Une personne peut se coincer comme décoincer. Il fallait juste quelqu'un pour l'aider, et Drago voulait être ce quelqu'un. Il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et y pénétra. Quel bordel. Des feuilles éparpillées, des livres ouverts et par terre, dont la plus part des pages ont été déchirées. Granger déchirer des pages de livres ! C'est comme la vierge marie qui n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps !

-Granger, je sais que tu es là. Tu es pathétique tu sais. Montre-toi ! Je retire 30 points pour Gryffondor à cause de ce putain de bordel que tu as foutu. Tu crois qu'il y a une autre personne dans cette école qui se casserait le cul ou qui chercherait à réviser à part toi ? disait-il en la cherchant au même temps, prenant son temps et discrètement pour pouvoir la coincer sans qu'elle ne puisse se battre. Montre-toi, je perds patiente Granger. Je t'ai entendu rigoler. J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor !

-Bon sang Malefoy ce que t'es con, dit une voix derrière lui, avant que celui-ci ne puisse entendre un ricanement qui provenait de l'extérieur. Il se tourna le plus rapidement possible, et suivit les pas précipités qui se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs. Ils étaient maintenant loin de la bibliothèque, alors Drago saisit sa chance et dit.

-Je retire quatre-vingt point à Gryffondor parce que tu n'es pas dans la bibliothèque et loin de celui-ci. Et si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite, j'en enlève cinquante de plus.

-Enlève les alors !

-Avec plaisir, je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor. Alors qu'il continuait sa course à la Granger, il sentit une main le tirer et le plaquer contre un mur. Mon dieu, elle était dans un piteux état. Ou plutôt dans un état inhabituel. Elle quelques boutons de sa chemise blancs qui étaient déboutonnés, sa jupe était un peu plus remonté qu'à la normale et ses cheveux étaient en cascade et un peu frisés. Oui elle n'était pas dans un état normal, elle était bizarrement… Sexy.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Malefoy, tu as perdu ta langue, hihih, tu l'as donné à un chat, pour qu'il puisse faire des langues de chat ? hahaha. Elle riait, et en plus pour des blagues vraiment pas drôles. Tu t'es laissé pousser la barbe ou quoi ? T'as l'aire apétissant haha.

-Granger, mais tu es malade ou quoi ? Tu t'es drogué ou tu as bu ?

-.. Désolé papa, hihi.

Noooooooon, Hermione GRANGER boire ou fumer quelque chose ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague.

-J'ai trop envie de t'embrasser… elle le plaqua contre le mur de pierre et approcha doucement ses lèvres à celles de Drago. Bien sûr, celui-ci, après une offre comme celle-ci, ne pouvait pas refuser, car au fond de lui, là maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie. Lui arracher ses vêtements avec ses dents et la faire sentir comme elle ne s'est sûrement jamais sentie. Alors il répondit, à ce langoureux baiser. Pas trop brusque, mais pas trop mou. Pas trop agressif, mais pas trop cul-cul la praline. Le baiser parfait. Il sentait les doigts fins d'Hermione se balader sur son torse pour enfin descendre sur ses abdominaux. Si seulement il pouvait se le permettre. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Hermione ne sentait sûrement rien pour lui, elle était dans un état second, sûrement droguée, car il n'a descellé aucun gout de boisson pendant son baiser. Alors ce fût à contre cœur, qu'il interrompit le baiser.

-Mais ça ne va pas Granger ? Tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Rentre dans ta chambre.

-Arrête Malefoy, je sais, et j'ai senti que tu en avais autant envie que moi. Alors ne brise pas mon cœur et avance toi…

-Non ! Granger ! Tu vas aller dormir, et tu vas aller dormir et cela maintenant.

-Mais..

-Non ! Tu pars et maintenant ! Sur ces derniers mots, il la laissa là, appuyé contre ce mur, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, sous la frustration, elle s'assit, et commença à vider toutes les larmes de son frêle corps.

Trois jours, trois jours s'étaient écroulés depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Depuis qu'elle hante ses pensées, ses nuits, ses cauchemars comme ses rêves les plus fous. Bon sang ce qu'elle avait éveillé en lui depuis ce maudit baiser. Il la voyait, la fixait, lui lançait des regards discrets tous les jours. Elle avait complétement l'aire normale. Neutre, un visage neutre, c'est tout ce qu'il voyait. Il pouvait voir, depuis ces trois jours, des cernes, des grandes, profondes et longues cernes mauves. Cernes qui lui donnaient l'aire d'être vraiment fatiguée. Il voulait juste lui parler, lui demander si elle va mieux, si elle se souvient de cette nuit, si elle l'avait embrassé de bon gré. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était un Malefoy tout de même, et un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses feblesses. Jamais. Mais le seul à être au courant de ce qu'avait son ami, était Blaise Zabini. Oui, sn meilleur ami, celui à qui il pourrait tout raconter, sous peine peut-être se de faire taquiner, mais avec toute la sécurité d'une oreille attentive et une bouche qui reste muette.

-Je vois, dit le métis. Et… euh… depuis quand tu es attiré par les sangs-de…

-Les Sangs comme ceux d'Hermione.

-Oui, par ceux qui on le même sang que Granger.

-Je suis attiré par Granger depuis fort longtemps.

-Soit ?

-Depuis notre première année à Poudlard.

-Et tu croyais vraiment que c'était en l'insultant que tu aurais pu tirer ton coup ?

-Ce n'est pas que physique Blaise, je suis vraiment attiré par elle. Par ses manies, sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur quand elle est trop concentrée sur son travail. Ses beaux…

-Bon, arrête de nous sortir du Shakespeare et va lui parler mec. En privé.

-Tu crois ?

-Ouais.

-Attend deux secondes, depuis quand tu connais les célèbres écrivains Moldus ?

-Je te pose la même question mec.

Il sourit à son ami, content et Merlin sait pourquoi, puis sans dire mot, se retourna et sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il était vraiment motivé.

_***Point de vue externe***_

Hermione était là, assise sur ce banc, à côté de James, sa tête sur son épaule, ses larmes sur son pull. James ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, mais il comptait bien l'aider.

_***Point de vue De Drago***_

Oui, déterminé il l'était, mais quand il vit l'image qui se présentait à lui, tout courage avait disparu chez le jeune homme. Il l'avait vu, sa tête sur son épaule, James caressant ses cheveux, et elle qui fermait les yeux. Il l'avait vu, la prendre dans ses bras, et la serrer fort contre lui. Il l'avait vu, ils les avaient vu. Ne sachant plus que faire, il fit demie tour et s'en alla. Jamais, mais alors là jamais il n'avait senti ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. De la colère, de la tristesse, de la détresse, des envies d'envoyer mille Doloris sur le Jesudor ainsi qu'un premier et dernier Avada Kedavra. Granger l'appartenait, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Après la belette, il y avait le cousin du mage de la mort. Et lui dans l'histoire ? il se dirigea vers la salle commune des préfets et s'allongea sur son lit. Il avait les yeux qui picotaient. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne devait pas pleurer, mais il ne put empêcher une perle, certes assez petite, salée. Il ferma ses yeux, pensant aux mille et une façons qu'il avait pu faire pour faire en sorte qu'ils soient proches, et peut-être même amoureux. Mais bon, elle ne l'aimait pas ? Alors il ne devait pas se foutre d'elle. Oui, c'est ce qu'il se disait, mais c'est ce qu'il se disait depuis maintenant sept ans . Ne trouvant point sommeil, il sortit de sa chambre et s'assit sur le sofa, situé devant la cheminée crépitant encore. Il prit un verre et se servit du whisky pur feu. Il voyait le feu danser, à cause de la braise qui arrivait de la fenêtre. Se sentant un peu plus apaisé par la boisson, il se servit un autre verre, puis un autre, puis encore un autre. Il ne l'avait plus en tête. Il ne la voyait plus. Alors pour continuer comme ça, il se servit un autre verre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, encore habillé de ses habits d'école.

And that I'll fight, my corner,

Maybe tonight I'll call ya…

After my blood, turns into alcohol…

No, I just wanna hold ya…

Une Semaine, une semaine aujourd'hui qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Une semaine qui s'est écroulé, depuis qu'elle avait montré à Malefoy ce qu'elle voulait, et que celui-ci l'avait refusé. Deux jours, à peine deux jours qu'elle n'a plus touché cette poudre blanche. Deux jours qu'elle en voulait. Quatre jours qu'elle a versé quelques larmes. Et enfin une semaine qu'elle voulait qu'il revienne. Alors elle décida d'arrêter ce scandale, elle décida de sortir de sa chambre et se diriger vers les couloirs sombres et d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Le seul endroit où, à cette heure tardive, elle serait tranquille. Elle sortit alors la poudre blanche, prit un morceau de papier, aspira et se frotta le nez. Elle soupira, comme si elle était délivrée de tout poids qui reposait sur ses épaules. Elle ferma les yeux, et sourit…

Deux semaines, deux semaines qu'ils s'évitent. Deux semaines qu'ils se lancent des regards, deux semaines qu'ils ont envie de parler, dire ce qu'ils ressentent. Deux semaines qu'ils essayent mais en vain. Et aujourd'hui, ce sera la première fois durant ces deux semaines qu'elle essayera vraiment, elle voudra vraiment. Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux en cours de métamorphose, Hermione envoya un petit message à Drago.

D.M

Je dois absolument te parler. Me lâche pas un vent, c'est urgent, très urgent. Je dois te parler. Ce soir à 21h à la salle sur demande. Je t'attendrais…

H.G

Dès qu'il eut reçu le message, elle se retourna, comme si elle cherchait à éviter son regard. Une feuille se déposa sur sa table, et rapidement elle la déplia.

H.G

Si tu avais patienté quelques minutes Granger, je t'aurais envoyé le même message, mais à une heure plus tardive. Disons 21h45, après ma ronde. Je dois aussi te parler.

D.M

Elle devait lui dire ce qui se passait chez elle. Mais elle ne dira rien jusqu'à ce qu'il ne dise ce qu'il voulait en premier.

Ellipse de quelques heures.

Elle était devant la porte qui venait de se former devant le mur. Sa main tremblait. Elle était excitée mais avait peur aussi. Elle voulait que toute cette histoire soit enfin claire pour elle. C'est soit réciproque, soit de la connerie. Mais c'était maintenant, tout de suite, et il ne fallait pas fuir. Elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien après tout non ? Alors elle resserra la poignée, et ouvrit la porte, laissant voir des jambes bien sculptées, habillées par un pantalon classique et noir. La porte se referma derrière elle, et ce fût avec lenteur qu'elle s'approcha du fauteuil, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix familière lui dire.

-Granger…

-Malefoy…

-Assieds-toi s'il te plait. Elle avala sa salive et fit ce qu'il lui demanda. Elle se trouvait maintenant face à lui. Lui, si bel homme, si attirant… Hermione soupira et baissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens Granger ? reprit le blond. Hermione releva la tête et perça son regard.

-Rien Malefoy. Mais je ne pense pas que l'on ait pris rendez-vous pour ça.

-Tout à fait. Allez dit moi Granger ce qu'il y a.

-Je… je ne sais pas comment le dire…

-Alors ne dit rien. Montre-moi.

-Comment ?

-Je peux toujours entrer dans ton esprit. Ouvre le moi et laisse-moi le lire. Sans vraiment demander permission, Drago se concentra et entra dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

Hermione's Flashes Back

* * *

-Hermione ! Aujourd'hui c'est ton premier jour d'école, dit une voix féminine. Prends ta valise, nous devons aller dans une gare spéciale..

-D'accord man..

* * *

-Je suis Malefoy, Drago Malefoy..

* * *

-Espèce de sang de bourbe !

* * *

-C'est impossible Hermione, tu ne peux l'aimer !

-Et pourquoi ?

-C'est un fils de mangemorts et notre pire ennemi.

-Et alors Harry !

-Tu es insensée Hermione

-J'essayerais de l'oublier… dit-elle en un soupir

* * *

-Je n'y arrive plus… je n'arrive pas à lutter Harry, six ans maintenant que je l'aime…

-Mais tu es avec Ron Hermione !

-Je l'aime tout de même… et rien ne pourra y remédier. C'est une vraie maladie ce type…

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, espèce de saleté ambulante, tu n'as pas de yeux pour voir que tu allais m'écraser ou quoi ?

-C'est bon lâche-la..

* * *

-Allez Hermione, dit moi ce qui ne va pas..

-Je.. je ne peux plus…

-Shuut, pleure un peu, ça te fera du bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour toi… dit James en lui caressant ses cheveux

-Merci James…

* * *

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser Malefoy.

-Mais ça ne va pas Granger ? tu es tombée sur la tête ? Il voyait le blond s'éloigner…

-Mais je t'aime, chuchota-elle

* * *

Rendez-vous ce soir à 22h…

Give a little time to me, or burn this out…

We'll play hide, and seek, to turn this around…

All I want, is the taste that your lips allow, my-my, my-my, Give me love…

* * *

Hermione luttait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit autre chose, alors elle entra elle-même dans son esprit à lui. Oui, ils étaient tous deux forts en acclumentie..

Drago's Flashes Back

* * *

-Mon fils, fait en sorte que ton père soit fier de toi..

-Oui père.. Drago sera la main de son père comme salut d'au revoir avant de monter dans les Poudlard express.

* * *

-Drago, Drago Malefoy..

-Blaise Zabini…

* * *

-Blaise, tu sais tenir un secret ?

-Oui bien sûr…

-Je te fais confiance, je dois absolument te dire…

-Quoi ?

-Je suis amoureux.

-Pardon ! et de qui ?

-Secret…

* * *

-Sale sang de bourbe !

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui mit un poingt dans la figure.

* * *

-Je regrette tellement, j'aimerais qu'elle m'aime. C'est la seule à me resister. Bon sang je suis amoureux…

* * *

-Je suis amoureux de Granger…

-Ah bon, dit le métis. Et depuis quand tu tombes amoureux des…

-… des gens comme Hermione coupa-il.

-Oui des gens comme Hermione.

-Je l'aimais depuis le premier jour que je l'ai vu. J'ai juste caché mes sentiments derrière les insultes.

* * *

Elle m'avait embrassé, je voulais aller plus loin. Mais elle était hors de son état normal. Elle n'avait pas bu, car il n'avait descellé aucun gout de boisson. Il l'avait trouvé… Sexy.

Give me love like never before,  
'cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go

* * *

Il les vis, se prenant dans les bras, Hermione pleurant, James lui caressant ses cheveux. Il voulait pleurer il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas. C'était un Malefoy après tout.

* * *

Je dois lui parler… elle doit me comprendre…

* * *

-Alors ne dit rien… montre-moi..

You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No I just wanna hold ya…

* * *

Il avait essayé depuis longtemps de battre la force d'Hermione. Il avait découvert son secret. Secret qui était partagé. Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis, Drago se releva. Il se dirigea vers la brune aux yeux chocolats et lui fit un petit sourire. Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle et colle ses lèvres aux siennes. Ils s'étaient échangé sûrement le plus romantique et passionné baiser qu'ils n'aient jamais reçu.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
Give a little time to me, or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love…

Après un long et un langoureux baiser, ils le rompirent, manquant de souffle.

-Je t'aime chuchota-il

-Moi aussi, chuchota-elle à son tour. Drago reprit le baiser, heureux par les derniers mots qu'Hermione venait de prononcer. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux et les deux jeunes se voulaient. Drago balada ses mains sur le corps d'Hermione, qui faisait de même, avant de déboutonner sa chemise pour vivre une de leur meilleures nuits ensembles…

_**So ? Avez vous trouvé ce OS plaisant ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans un petit commentaire/ revieuw ;) ça me fera enormement plaisir ;)**_


End file.
